False Hopes
by plumlucky
Summary: Rory Gilmore-Hayden is thrust into a relationship with one Logan Huntzberger in hopes to tame the young playboy and to secure a worthy husband in the process. Little to the elder Gilmores and Huntzbergers realize that Rory and Logan have their own rules.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Rory knew by the tone in her Grandmother's voice that something was up. She was asking Rory to come to dinner, key word: asking. Emily Gilmore never asked unless she had something up her sleeve and Rory new full well what Emily Gilmore was capable of.

She wished she could just be alone, with her homework and her books, to finish her final year of Yale out in peace before escaping into the world of journalism or anything else for that matter, but the matriarch Gilmore always seemed to have other plans, plans Rory knew full well revolved around Hartford Society and Rory's place in it.

She may not have had a conventional upbringing and her arrival to the world had been surrounded by scandal, but Lorelei Gilmore-Hayden had an inheritance to live up to. As the sole surviving heir of both the Gilmore Insurance Group and Hayden Development Corporation, Rory was steps away from having a fortune handed to her and one day they both would be completely under her jurisdiction. No pressure or anything.

As she listened to the voice mail her Grandmother had left her, rambling on about specifics she cared nothing about, that familiar aching in her heart began as it always did. She missed her mom and their crazy conversations and desperately wished she was there to play interference with her Grandparents as she so often had before. But after her untimely death 2 years ago, Rory was left alone and she just didn't have the attitude, or the spine, that her mother had in order to maintain any sort of boundaries. Rory might as well have changed her name to Doormat.

Since her mother had passed away her grandparents had been starring a little too much in the show that was her life. Their presence had been a relief immediately after her death, they had seen to all the arrangements, something a 19 year old Rory just couldn't wrap her head around at the time. It was the beginning of the end she soon realized, as their monthly dinner had turned into weekly dinners, the phone calls increased dramatically and her grandmother had even managed to get her involved with the DAR over the summer, much to Rory's dismay. Suddenly the world that she had built and managed over the years had been subject to a hostile takeover.

She erased the message, immediately walking over to her giant calendar of events, crossing off "Book Club" this Saturday night and inking it "Dinner at the Gilmore's", sighing as she dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello Grandma" she called into the phone, trying her best to sound polite.

"Rory darling!" a voice cooed back, "Did you get my message?"

"Yes Grandma, I've put it on my calendar, I was just letting you know I'd be there."

"Fantastic! We are having a few other guests and I want you to look your best. It's going to be semi-formal attire so a long gown would be appropriate, perhaps that dress I got you in Paris?"

"That sounds delightful," she responded, trying her best not to gag on her own words.

"Wonderful, wonderful, we'll send a car around 6:30."

"I'll see you then, have a good night Grandma."

"See you then sweetheart, we love you," and with that they hung up.

.....................................................

* * *

Rory was decked to the nines, the long smoke-grey Chanel gown clinging to her lean figure. She felt naked. Hell, she was naked. The dressed gripped her hips and curves far too well and there was no way to avoid lingerie lines other than to go without them. She had her hair pulled back into a loose, asymmetrical bun and she had kept her makeup to a minimum, knowing she looked best more natural than made up. Her shoes were simple and she wore the basic, albeit, large diamond stud earrings that had been a Christmas gift last year from her Grandparents Hayden as well as a rather ornate diamond band on her right hand, a tribute to her mother, as it was the only piece of jewelry her mother had worn consistently that glimpsed to her privileged upbringing and wealth and she had only ever done so because it had belonged to Rory's great-grandmother, Lorelei the first.

She checked her appearance once more, hoping not to be made over by her Grandmother upon arrival, and grabbed her clutch, heading to where the car waited outside.

....................................................

* * *

"Rory you look lovely," her grandmother said kissing her check lightly, careful not to transfer her lipstick.

"Thank you," she smiled graciously, happy to have gotten it right and not to have been immediately been whisked upstairs for a "redo".

"Ah Rory," her grandfather bellowed, kissing her forehead and taking her by the arm, "so lovely to see you and so soon after out last visit," he said as he steered her toward the parlor.

"Nice to see you as well," she smiled, genuinely happy to see her Grandfather who shared her love of reading and news and politics, holding onto him like a life line as to not be sucked into the whirlpool that was Emily Gilmore.

"Now, our other guests are already here and are most looking forward to see you!" her grandmother went on, grinning as she turned the corner leading them into a basically empty room, except of course for Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger, whom Rory recognized from previous gatherings at the Gilmore Estate, and a tall, handsome, young man, who – though they had never met – Rory knew by reputation as the illustrious Logan Huntzberger, playboy extraordinaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

What on earth was he doing here? He should be out with his friends, it was open mic night at the pub and Finn had planned on singing the entire Journey album which, though disturbing, was way more appealing than this. Instead, he was sitting in another endless mansion with his parents of all people. For what? A dinner or something, which, now that he thought about it, was kind of odd – no one else was there. No boring couples from the club, no overly enthusiastic members of his mother's DAR; it was only Huntzberger and Gilmore. Now, if he had had normal parents, he wouldn't think anything of it, but he didn't have normal parents and it was starting to dawn on him that something was up. Given that he was also in a brand new thousand dollar suit that his mother had insisted he wore, he was beginning to think that whatever was up was major.

The door bell had rung and Richard and Emily excused themselves, rushing to greet whoever was apparently going to be the fourth guest. He was thankful there was going to be one more to this little awkward soiree but quite unhappy that there was no chance to form a sub-party, a sub-party he was quite hoping would take place in Richard's study with the hundred year old bottles of scotch. Such is life he sighed, feeling increasingly more hopeless.

Then she came in.

She wasn't his normal type. No, not even close. Her hair was sleek and dark, not like the teased out blondes he normally got with. Her figure was long, lean, and somehow petite, not like the surgically enhanced big-chested girls he brought to bed. And most of all, her dress, somehow her dress was incredibly revealing, but not in the showing too much kind of way, in fact she was mostly covered, it was how it hugged her body. And my God, those eyes, they held the depth of the sea within them.

This was Lorelei Gilmore-Hayden, Rory for short, who was quite possibly the biggest heiress in the country, maybe even the world. Logan only knew her by reputation, they didn't exactly follow the same circles, in fact, Rory didn't really follow any circles. Her upbringing was completely unconventional, born to society's golden couple, Lorelei Gilmore and Christopher Hayden, who were unmarried and 16 at the time, and taken away from the prying eyes of society to be raised in a little no-name town American sort of place. At least that was what Logan had heard. She really hadn't shown up on the scene until about four years ago and even then it was sparse, no, Rory Gilmore-Hayden had really splashed into society until two years ago when her mother had passed away. That was when her grandmother had gotten her hooks into her and suddenly Rory was attending events, helping host DAR events and was throw under the proverbial bus of society.

So why was he, society's very own bad boy, with his carefree attitude that had gotten him into loads of trouble more than once, in the same room with the pride and joy of all of Hartford?

"I'd like to present out granddaughter," Richard spoke, pulling Logan from his speeding train of thought, "Rory Gilmore-Hayden," the eldest Gilmore positively glowed at her name. "Rory, this is Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger," he turned her toward them and they shook hands politely, "whom you have had the joy of meeting before and this," he finished, turning so that Rory was right in front of him, "is their son, Logan."

"Pleasure to meet you," she extended her hand, "I'm Rory."

Logan stared at her hand for a brief moment, caught off guard for only a fraction of a second before rolling into the classic Huntzberger charm he had perfected all those years ago in school. He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it ever so lightly. "The pleasure is all mine," he grinned.

………………………………………………

Rory all but snatched her hand away from the tom cat in front of her. She might not know him personally but she knew enough not to get sucked into the appeal of one Logan Huntzberger.

"It's a wonder you two have never met," his mother smiled, "after all, you both are on the paper at Yale."

"The boy would need to grace the newsroom with his presence every once in a while to be 'on the paper'" his father remarked, taking a swig of his scotch.

"Wouldn't want them to think I'm cheap," Logan flashed a smile, "showing up all the time and all."

This earned a slight giggle from her grandmother, absolutely flooring Rory. That was something her mother would laugh at, hell, that was something her mother would have said. "Isn't he clever Rory?" Emily exclaimed, quite tickled and taken by the youngest Huntzberger.

"Sharp boy," Richard agreed.

"He's got some wild oats to sow," Mitchum went on, "but he'll make a good successor one day," he managed to get out with only a hint of doubt in his voice. Clearly he was hoping Logan would one day outgrow his wildness, take over Huntzberger Publishing Company, and become the son he had always wanted. Logan had obviously not demonstrated any of this, but his parents still apparently had hope.

Dinner proceeded like every other tight, stuck up dinner Rory had ever been to. She was seated across from Logan though they did not speak. What did she have to say? She knew nothing about him, had nothing to converse about. Instead, she spent the whole meal tense, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Logan appeared to be on egg shells as well, only adding to her worry. There was obviously something going on, but it seemed as though only Rory and Logan were in the dark.

And the dark remained pitch black until after dinner, when the bomb of all bombs was dropped in the middle of the living room and Rory's world was suddenly Hiroshima, just like it had been when her mother died, and she knew, deep down, that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, you inspired me to get this out sooner than I intended. Keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"You want us to what?" he practically spat out.

"You heard me son," Mitchum replied.

"But that is just," he paused, attempting to clear his mind of the insanity that had just be brought upon him, "crazy!"

"Logan," his mother started, "did you think you were going to be able to continue like this forever? Spending money, getting drunk, getting arrested, sleeping around… with absolutely no plan for the future?" she shrieked.

"No, but I didn't expect to be auctioned off to the highest bidder!" he roared.

"That's not what happened," Richard began. Logan look to Rory, who a few seconds ago was calm and well, standing. She was now sitting, obviously crumpled by the latest turn of events and he had watched her knees basically go numb as she had sunken down into the nearest chair. She starred at her hands, twisting her ring subconsciously, her fingers working to keep occupied, but she was utterly quiet and still. "It's not like we are asking you two to marry, we simply want you to date, to entertain the idea that this might be a glorious match." Richard explained. "Rory is not accustomed to this world and she has duties to uphold, you have a reputation to live down and need to start being taken seriously. This is an opportunity, she is a smart and beautiful girl, and you would be a lucky man to have her end up at your side."

Had the whole world gone mad? This wasn't the dark ages where spouses were chosen for you at birth. And how could Rory be so calm! She was just sitting there. She should be outraged, she should be angry, she should be as infuriated with them as he was.

"You have to do this son," Mitchum said, as close to Logan as he dared to get. "You have to start settling down. You grandfather is fully retiring next month, the company will be solely mine and on graduating you will become Vice-President of operations. This is your path. This has been your path. The time for goofing off is over, it's high time you stepped up to the hand you've been dealt."

"You don't even care how I feel about this do you?" Logan asked, already aware of the answer.

"You don't even know how you feel," he father replied, "about anything," and the words stung at Logan in a way he never expected. "It's a date Logan, it's a simple request that you and Rory," he father motioned to Rory to grab her attention as well, "see how you fit."

"Rory loves to write, to read, to debate, and she's wanted to be a journalist for as long as she can remember," Emily replied, "your family owns newspapers for goodness sake! She used to pretend to read the New York Times when she was 4, your New York Times as it turns out. You two share more in common than you might think, all we ask is that you give it a try."

"All you demand Emily," Logan spat, not caring for pleasantries at this point, "all ALL of you demand," he stressed. He turned to Rory, whose face was void of any emotion. Was she really buying into all this? Had a few short years around this turned her into a robot? Surely Rory, whose mother escaped society without turning back, had to have learned something about this growing up. Had to have learned that you didn't have to play by their rules, that you could make your own, you could blaze your own path. If she had, she wasn't giving it away now.

"One date?" Logan questioned, knowing it had to be more than just a date for the length they had gone through tonight.

"One year," Mitchum replied.

"And if I refuse?" he questioned.

"It will strongly impact your trust," he father answer matter-of-factly.

Logan dropped his face into his hands, searching for calm, for strength, for an escape route.

"May Logan and I have a moment to ourselves," a sweet symphonic voice chimed in.

"Of course darling," Emily immediately grabbed for Richard's arm and was about to usher everyone to the door, before Rory stopped them.

"No need," she smiled, rising gracefully off her perch, gliding over to where Logan stood. "Care to take a walk with me in the garden," she asked him, her eyes bright, soft, and sweet.

Logan offered his arm, intrigued by her silence and now her response, perhaps they were escaping together. She hooked her arm in his, gently holding on but leaning closer to him than he anticipated. The look on his parent's and her grandparent's faces was priceless as they walked through the French doors and out into the night.

"They are nuts," he blurted out immediately as the doors closed, unable to pretend anything that had just transpired was even close to alright. Still, she remained silent and Logan glanced back at the house where the curtains moved, and he turned his attention back to her. Not only had they been thrust together, they were now under surveillance. Could this night get any stranger?

"I think we should do it," she whispered, stopping Logan in his tracks.

Yes, yes it could.

* * *

**A/N: ** Yeah, I know, I seem to be cranking them out, it will slow up eventually, I'm just trying to lay the groundwork before the really story begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

She knew that he was completely thrown off guard by her answer. No one in their right mind would ever agree to something so antiquated and old-fashioned, yet the moment she really started thinking about what they had had asked of them, the more excited Rory had become.

This was her chance for escape, to be left alone, because if her grandparents thought she was busy with one Logan Huntzberger they might leave her be, if even just for a year. The best was there would be no more pressure of dating, of parading her around like she was the prize mare, or surprise dinner parties with nothing but eligible bachelors. This could actually help her.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her confused, "I swore you just said you thought we should agree to that garbage!"

"Here me out Huntzberger, if we do this, we have a year of peace, a whole year. I could finish Yale without being bombarded with the life that is Gilmore-Hayden and you could finish Yale doing, well, whatever it is that you do there. Just because we are agreeing to their deal, doesn't mean we have to play by their rules. We can make our own. We can fake this," she finished.

"Have a fake relationship," he replied and she nodded. "Us?" he questioned.

"No, the other two people in there that were being taken to the sacrificial table," she snipped, "yes Logan, us."

"No one would believe that," he shrugged his shoulders.

"And exactly why not?" she retorted, his attitude increasing her agitation.

"Do you even know my reputation?" he asked. "No one in their right minds would think that we were a couple. I don't do girlfriends."

"Fine then," she started, folding her arms over her chest. "You can just march right in there and tell them no deal. Then you can turn over your AMEX Black Card, the BMW, the yacht, oh, and your multimillion dollar trust fund. Go ahead; I'll be right behind you because, in case you didn't notice, there was no mention of my trust or inheritance Logan. If you decline, I'm sure Richard and Emily will be on the phones with the next in line on their wealthy friends list, whereas, I'm the answer to your parent's prayers. I'm their last resort and your best chance."

"You're crazy. In fact, this whole thing is crazy," he said, sitting on the stone bench, burying his face in his hands.

"I know," she nodded, "but your family is fed up with the life you lead Logan, I haven't even met you and I know what sort of trouble you get into. I'm apparently your golden ticket to redemption. The sweet, innocent, poster child of Society" she mocked, using her hands to frame her face, "and though I might be new to it, I'm welcomed with open arms, you however, are treading on very thin ice."

"So what's your plan?" he asked, knowing whole heartedly that she was right.

"We agree to their deal and whatever terms and conditions they come up with. We go back to Yale. We do what we do; only occasionally, we do it together."

"We have sex?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

"What?" she replied, taken completely off guard, "no, that's not what I said."

"You said we do _it_ together," he grinned.

"Seriously Logan?" she responded completely flabbergasted, amazed at his one track mind.

"I'm just saying, that is part of a relationship you know, sex," he reasoned.

"Not this one," she reminded him.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! For the past three years I've been one way, suddenly that is supposed to change. Face it Gilmore, no one will believe this is serious if I'm not sleeping with you," he reasoned.

"Then we'll fake that too," Rory responded.

"I'm sure you're great at faking that," he quipped, closing his eyes again and pinching the bridge of his nose."

"You know Logan, if you have a better idea, then I'm all ears. Because this is the best we've got right now. To go along with this, to fool our families into thinking they've gotten their way, because if we do, we get to finally shut them up!"

She watched him, the cogs turning in his brain, knowing he was attempting to think of anything that might circumvent the task in front of them, yet he remained quiet. He knew as well as she did there was no plan B, all they had was giving in to their families plan A, but doing it under their own conditions.

"So, back to your plan," he asked.

"When we get back to Yale, we go out on a few dates, attend all the high profile functions. I'll tell my grandparents how wonderful you are, how well this is actually turning out. You'll tell your parents that I'm amazing and a relationship was the best thing that could have happened to you. In a few months, when people start to think we should be," she blushed, "sleeping together, we'll take turns staying at each other's dorms. It'll be awkward, but we'll manage. I mean, we can at least be friends."

"And what about the real sex I'm going to want to have?" he asked, completely serious. "Certainly you aren't expecting celibacy," he clarified.

"Logan, no one in that room expects you to be faithful to me, they will however expect discretion," she explained. "Complete and total discretion," she reiterated, "because if you get caught 'cheating', I'll only be able to forgive you once, maybe twice before people become suspicious and who knows that consequences lie in breaking the deal."

"You are serious about this aren't you?" he asked once more, unable to hide his shock at her put-together plan as well as her conniving.

"As a heart attack," she responded. "You'll have to play the doting boyfriend, unusual for you I know, but in the end I think we could do this. We can meet up back at Yale and go over some specifics, but heck, half the time we spend together you could be playing video games and I could be doing homework. They aren't going to want a play-by-play of our time together as long as we are together. We'll just let them assume."

He stared at her for a few short moments and she knew he was reviewing all that had been said, it was now of never and he was going to do this or he wasn't.

"So we have a deal?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Ace, the whole time in there I thought you had lost it and turned into one of the 'Stepford Wives' and all along you were rounding up a rebellion and getting ready for combat," he smiled. "I like you more already," he added, sticking his hand into hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, Bad news, ya'll didn't get a chapter yesterday. Good news, I got sidetracked and started writing a chapter that won't appear for a long while, so the show will go on, at least until then.**

**I'm also uping the rating to M for content that might occur in the previously mentioned future chapter. Sorry to those I might loose.**

**So, without further interuption...**

* * *

**Five**

"We'll do it," Logan declared the moment they walked in the door, Rory still anchored down onto his arm.

"Wonderful!" his mother and Emily exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"So what now?" he asked, "I'm sure there are papers to sign?"

With that they were led into the dining room where their contracts awaited them. For one year they would date and behave as a couple, it was only on the anniversary of this dinner that they would be able to decide their own fate. Until then, Logan was to be completely devoted to Rory and Rory in turn was supposed to use her shining reputation to polish off Logan's dusty halo. Most importantly, they could not tell anyone about the arrangement.

Their families hoped that after a year they would be comfortable enough to move forward, after all no one really expected them to fall in love. Logan wasn't even sure he even believed in love. Relationships built in society, for society, were never based on feelings, they were arranged like complicated business deals that cost fortunes to renege on. His father had married his mother because her father dominated the west coast publishing market and their nuptials were the catalyst that made Huntzberger Publishing the force it was today. It was all but clear they were now hoping for a Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger merger.

"So we'll see you for dinner next Friday?" Emily asked as everyone was gathering to leave.

"Regretfully no Emily," Logan began, causing Rory's head to whip around. "Friday night is a prime date night for a young couple, I'm afraid Rory and I will be indisposed."

"Perhaps twice a month then?" she questioned, "one here and the other at your parent's?"

"That's two Friday dinners a month when there are usually only four to account for," he countered.

"One then," Emily bargained, "either here or there."

"That would be splendid," Logan replied, sounding completely gracious.

Emily smiled, nodding enthusiastically, like it had been her idea all along, before turning to Richard and starting the walk to the door, lost in trivial conversation with his parents.

"You are good," Rory snuck up and whispered in his ear as they were following everyone to the foyer. "You just managed to turn 52 dinners into 12."

"Well, you have a whole year to witness most of my tricks," he leaned into her, taking her arm into his. He noticed her jump right away, causing him to only pull her in and hold on tighter. They had a year and he wanted her to feel comfortable, especially if they were going to pull this off.

"Rory dear," Emily began as Richard handing out everyone's coats, "the car won't be here for a few minutes, we finished quite a bit earlier than I anticipated."

"No need Emily," Logan interrupted, reaching for Rory's wrap, "I'm more than willing to take Rory back to Yale. We are headed in the same direction after all."

"What a gentleman!" Emily exclaimed, hugging her granddaughter and basically shoving her into Logan. Rory looked into his eyes and he noticed at once how dejected she seemed. Suddenly she wasn't the brazen warrior who had concocted their plan; she was an innocent woman who was at the mercy of her grandparents. He felt something inside him shift; she was as stuck as he was.

"You kids drive safe," Richard added, kissing Rory on the top of her head and shaking Logan's hand.

"Nice seeing you again Rory," his mother chimed in.

Logan bid goodbye to his parents and escorted Rory out to his car opening the door for her as she slid in.

"Been a while since you've done that," she ribbed him when he was finally seated next to her.

"Not since prom," he joked back, putting the car in gear and heading toward New Haven.

The silence in the car was deafening. What could he say to her? Besides the obvious they really had nothing in common despite what their families thought.

"I like coffee," she said unexpectedly.

"Random," he replied. "I like coffee too."

"No, but I really like coffee," she pressed. "Like, I drink at least two pots a day and I've been petitioning Wrigley's to come up with a coffee flavored gum."

"Wow," was the only response he could manage.

"I mean, I just figured you'd want to know something about your girlfriend. After all, I know a lot about you, from, well, what other people say," she admitted, finishing the sentence much quieter than it had started.

"Do you always listen to what other people say?" he asked, suddenly wondering what all she might have heard.

"When it seems to be true," she answered and he realized she was staring at him like he was a puzzle she'd yet to put together. He'd seen that look on her face once, the only time he had been in the newsroom this year, and she was completely lost in her work at the time.

"Do you want to get some?" he questioned.

"What?" she replied, sounding suddenly panicked.

He couldn't help but smile, her mind had just gone where his normally resided. "Coffee," he clarified, "would you like to get some coffee."

.............................

The rest of the car ride was filled with chit-chat and plans and after much debate on when, how, and where they decided that it would be useless to put off the inevitable. Tomorrow night they would venture on their first public date. Logan convinced her that he would arange everything, that he would text her tomorrow with specifics and for her not to worry about it - which worried her more.

For now they were finishing up with their coffee run.

It was only a simple coffee bar at the edge of campus but she acted like he had given her water after months in the desert. For some reason it made him smile, she drank more coffee than the entire newsroom at the Chicago Tribune.

"Thanks," she responded after filling her cup for the third time and heading off with him toward her dorm. "I need coffee after a night with my grandparents the way I'm going to presume you need alcoholo after an evening with your parents."

"My night's not over. I'm supposed to be meeting friends at the pub for drinks and delinquency," he joked. "You are more than welcome to come with."

"No, I shouldn't, that's not really my thing," she finally answered as they were reaching her door.

"You sure," he asked, "I could wait here for you to change. Not that you don't look glorious, but Chanel is a bit much for the pub."

"You know designers?" she eyed him questioningly.

"One of those tricks I promised you," he grinned.

"Good night Houdini," she laughed as she entered her room.

For the first time Logan noticed how nice it sounded. There was just something about Rory, this strong little woman who apparently had a backbone of steel under that dress, completely and totally intrigued him. She was beautiful, in a way that Logan had never noticed in any other girl. Maybe he had just never looked, but being forced to stare into her eyes this entire night, knowing they were on the same side, knowing how completely unaware of her own stunning beauty she was, made her that more attractive.

"Goodnight Ace," he chuckled before disappearing into the dark for his last night of freedom.

* * *

**Read, Review. Serious though, the comments keep me going. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter took _forever,_ (but it's LONGER, does that make up for it?) **

**Thanks so much to the reviewers, ya'll are totally helpful and inspirational - thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**

* * *

****Six**

Rory didn't know what to wear. It didn't help that Logan's text that afternoon had included nothing but a time and the phrase 'dress'. She stood in front of her closet, flicking through her clothes, completely drawn a blank.

She grabbed her new dress, the one that her grandmother had insisted she buy on their last shopping excursion, another attempt to fill Rory's wardrobe "with appropriate clothing suitable to someone of her status". The top was a lapis blue color halter, the waist was high and the bottom resembled a black pencil skirt. Rory had to admit it was a beautiful dress; it brought out her eyes and hugged her figure well. She picked her favorite black peeped-toe heels, reveling in having an occasion to wear them finally and changed, resolving that it was Logan's fault if she wasn't dressed appropriately. She fixed her hair, opting to keep it down in loose waves, put on minimal makeup, and grabbed a small black jacket, heading for the common room.

"And where are you off too?" her roommate Paris asked, eying her unusual attire.

Rory hesitated, imagining Paris's response to her answer. "I have a date," she finally admitted.

"A date?" Paris replied, unable to hide the shock in her voice. Rory knew why, after all she didn't date much, or well, at all lately. After failed relationships with her two high school flings and a disaster in dating her first blue blood, Rory kept to herself. With everything the past two years had dumped onto her she just didn't have the time or energy to invest in romantic endeavors.

"Don't act so surprised," Rory focused on filling her small clutch with her handbag essentials. She was trying her best to avoid eye contact, knowing what question came next.

"With who?" Paris asked, going from pesky roommate to snooping reporter in ten second flat.

Rory looked to her, trying to think of how to proceed without getting tangled in the tornado that would be her reaction when the doorbell rang.

Their eyes met, "Paris no," Rory shouted as both girls went running toward the door, Rory losing.

Paris opened the door, looked at the ringer, and slammed the door in his face.

"Rory!" Paris exclaimed. "You do know who that is right?"

"I know," Rory said.

"Why on earth," Paris asked her voice dripping with disdain.

"Because, we met at a function and we talked, and he asked, and I said yes!" Rory answered, moving past Paris to open the door.

"But it's…" Paris drifted off in total disbelief.

"Logan Huntzberger," he finished for her as the door opened. He was wearing a suit that was perfectly cut to his frame. Rory tried not to stare, tried not to admit how handsome Logan really was, but at this moment in time, she was failing miserably.

"This is my roommate and good friend Paris Gellar," Rory finally spoke.

"Nice to meet you Paris," Logan extended his hand.

"This can't be happening," was all Paris said before turning and disappearing into her room.

"It's not you," Rory tried to explain.

"Seems like it might be me," Logan joked.

"No, really. That's just Paris. Plus, Paris knows…" she drifted off, immediately regretting where that conversation was headed.

"Knows what?" Logan pressed.

"Knows I don't date much," she finally admitted.

"I don't see why not, Ace," he replied, giving her a once over, "you look fantastic."

"Ahh, more classic Huntzberger charm," she smiled

"Only the best for my soon to be girlfriend," he whispered so that Paris wouldn't overhear. "Are you ready?"

"I am, but what exactly are we up to?" she questioned as they walked out her dorm and headed toward his car, away from any prying ears.

"Well, considering I've never been serious with a girl, this will be new to the both of us." Logan reminded her, "So first a dinner at an upscale place in Hartford…"

"Where we'll be seen by the right people," Rory finished for him, "and that will get the gossip phones ringing off the hook."

"Exactly," Logan said.

"And after?" Rory asked, picking up on the mention of a first, clearly meaning there would be a second.

"Second," he answered, "since this is going to progress from date to relationship seemingly overnight, I think it's high time you are introduced to my friends."

"Oh," was all Rory could manage to say, a knot beginning to form in her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked, sensing her unease.

"I just," she stammered, "I just, I mean I knew we'd be lying to people, I just didn't make the connection, I didn't think about the having to lie to our actual friends part."

"Well, it is part of the deal we made isn't it?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Rory answered, the actual reality of their situation dawning on her.

"It'll be okay," Logan tried to reassure her as she went quiet and still, spinning that ring on her right hand like she had been doing the night before.

"I know," she nodded, lost in thought.

"What's the significance of the ring?" Logan asked, trying to get her mind off whatever it was that was making her uncomfortable.

"Huh?" she asked, more caught off guard than confused.

"The ring," he pointed, "you were wearing it last night and now tonight. I figured it must be significant."

"It's a bit much huh?" Rory laughed, spinning the three-stoned, 3 carat ring with her thumb. "It belonged to my great-grandmother Lorelei Gilmore, my mom and I always referred to her as Lorelei the First," Rory explained. "My mom always wore it, so now I wear it. It's one probably the only thing I have of her that is Emily approved."

"It's very nice," Logan said, thinking how strange it was for someone that he knew to speak of their mother in such endearing terms.

It was Logan's turn to get quiet, his mind reviewing how drastically different his life and Rory's had been. Now this poor sheepish girl had been throw to the wolves, with Logan the big bad in terms of suitors. He couldn't help but wonder why on earth her grandparents had not only chosen him but had even gotten to the point to think of putting him on the list.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Logan pulled into the drive, bypassing the parking lot, heading toward the valet instead. They were at a restaurant that Rory had only ever dreamed of dining at which boasted complete French cuisine. "You ready?" he asked putting the car in park.

"As I'll ever be," she smiled her biggest fakest smile as Logan got out, heading toward her side of the car and opening the door. He extended his hand and gently glided her out.

"Just act natural" Logan whispered in her ear as he took by the arm, tipping the valet and heading toward the opening doors.

"I'm trying," Rory admitted once they were inside as Logan took her coat. She knew she was far too tense and if she didn't calm town someone would notice how tight she was wound. Logan returned and they walked up to be seated.

"We have a reservation," Logan informed the hostess, his hand suddenly on her elbow and then slowly, but somehow naturally, moving to the small of her back. Rory held back a gasp, it had been a while since someone had touched her so intimately and she felt herself melting into his palm.

Calm and natural, she reminded herself.

"The name?" the woman snipped, as if she didn't have the time of day for the two young people.

"Huntzberger," Logan replied sternly and Rory caught his annoyance at this woman's lack of respect.

Her face went white, clearly knowing the name, "Yes of course Mr. Huntzberger, right this way," she fiddled with the menus, almost dropping one, visibly flustered as she led them into the main dining room to a small table toward the back.

The lighting was dim, but even in the dark Rory managed to pick out several high profile couples. The Senator and Mrs. Holden were situated at a large table with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, both of which were close friends of the Huntzbergers and the Gilmores so both Logan and Rory waved. There was also Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, who owned Hamet Insurance Co., Gilmore Insurance Group's biggest competitor and at another table were Mr. and Mrs. Wellington, who owned Wellington Publishing House. Those couples alone would have been enough to cause a splash with Rory and Logan's appearance together, but there were also at least 10 other people that Rory recognized from events and gatherings, though she couldn't place their names.

Logan pulled out Rory's chair and situated himself across from her. Their table overlooked the golf course and one look at the menu prices almost made Rory choke on her water; the Huntzbergers don't play for cheap she realized, as if none of the other signs she had witnessed had truly gotten that message across to her.

Logan ordered a very expensive bottle of wine, which Rory's nerves were entirely grateful for and she was going to attempt not ordering the most expensive thing on the menu, but was surprised to see everything cost the same; Prix Fixe.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Logan asked, his eyes on her and his menu closed.

"The Lobster," Rory answered, having decided that if everything cost the same she was most definitely going to get something she didn't normally get to eat. "What about you?"

"The filet," he replied, sipping his wine, his eyes never leaving Rory.

The waiter arrived and they ordered, soon after getting lost in conversations about Rory's work at the paper and Logan's summer working in London. Mostly, they talked of nothing of importance; occasionally throwing out facts that a 'significant other' would know of the other for when they went public and official.

Somewhere in the middle of their chat Logan's hand reached across the table to meet hers, his fingers lazily drawing patterns into her skin as he went on with his story. Though she was paying attention, part of her mind was completely focused on the fact that their hands were joined and that him touching her sent chills up her spine, until she remember it was all for show.

Dinner arrived and they managed to get through the whole dinner without anyone interrupting, though she could feel everyone else's eyes on her throughout their evening. How strange they must look, society's bad boy and society's angel, holding hands, Rory laughed, imagining this was how zoo animals felt as Logan paid the check.

"Care to enlighten me?" Logan inquired after her giggle.

"No, it's nothing," she smiled in an attempt to keep from blushing.

"Maybe later?" he asked.

"Maybe," she smiled, knowing she would never tell him.

"You ready?" he asked, tossing his napkin to the table in a signal of completion and she nodded, collecting her clutch.

He stood, coming behind Rory to pull her chair out as she rose. It only took seconds for Rory to be aware of Logan's body: He was behind her, his hand on her hip, so close her body buzzed with the sensation of his proximity.

"For the audience," he whispered, dropping his lips to her neck and kissing it very gently. Rory's eyes closed, her knees became a consistency similar to pudding and she leaned back into him attempting to regain her composure as well as to avoid falling to the ground.

It didn't matter that Rory knew better, it didn't matter that this whole 'relationship' was as fake as fake could get, something about Logan Huntzberger made her stomach do somersaults and that was a very, very bad thing.

* * *

Read. Review. Let me know what you think, it helps! I swear!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do try to get these out in a timely fashion, thought it is becoming inscreasingly more difficult. This will be it until next week, hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to all who review, seriously, I adore you.

* * *

**Seven**

Logan immediately felt Rory melt into him when he kissed her neck, not something he had intended and her reaction caused him to linger far longer than he should have. Needless to say he was both awkward and awestruck. What was that about?

"Let's go," he said, dropping his hands, trying to keep close but needing to remove what contact they had.

He saw her nod and he dared a look at her. She was flushed; a rosy shade of pink spread from her cheeks to her chest and Logan couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction. They made their way through the dining room, Logan only steps behind her before they were finally at the coat room and Logan was helping Rory into her jacket. She was unusually quiet, a sign Logan had quickly learned meant she was deep in thought.

"Rory darling," a voice suddenly chimed as Mrs. Holden came sauntering out of the ladies room.

"Mrs. Holden," Rory faked excitement and Logan knew that this moment would be a huge step for their façade, "how nice it is to see you again."

"Yes, always," Mrs. Holden replied as they kissed each other on each cheek before turning her attention to Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger as I live and breathe," she exclaimed before taking his cheeks to her lips as well, "you are the spitting image of your father!"

"Best a trip to the plastic surgeon then," Logan quipped, sending a fit of giggles through Lady Holden as she playfully smacked his arm.

"You are too much," she finally managed to get out. "So what brings you both here tonight?" she immediately asked, Logan knowing full well that it would be Mrs. Holden driving their gossip train.

"You know," Logan answered, "dinner, dancing, just your typical date."

"I didn't see any dancing," Mrs. Holden pointed out, the Cheshire of all grins plastered on her face like she caught them red handed.

"Ah well," Logan grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her to him, his eyes pleading with hers that she just trust him and he instantly felt her relax as her back met his front before he spun her out in a move fit for a ballroom dance floor.

Mrs. Holden applauded, "you two kids are divine," she praised, "you enjoy the rest of your evening together and tell your families I said hello!"

"You are something else, you know that Huntzberger?" Rory smiled as they watched Mrs. Holden head back to her table, "I thought for sure that we'd be here till tomorrow playing twenty questions with her.

"What can I say Ace, I'm very, very good," he laughed as they headed out the doors to the valet, "I've been playing this game for a lot of years, you stick with me and I'll teach you everything I know."

"Ahh, like who to call first for bail money?" she joked at his expense as the car pulled up.

"Always call the lawyers first," he grinned, opening Rory's door.

Soon they were off to their next destination and Logan once again noticed Rory's silence.

"Something wrong Ace?" he asked.

"It's just a lot for one night," she shrugged, "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Back there in the restaurant," he explained, once again feeling the need to put Rory at ease, "it was all for show, I didn't think…" he drifted off, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It was just unexpected," Rory admitted, "I guess I really should get used to the idea of public displays."

"Well, we can go over that when you're ready," he began, "it's just eventually we are really going to have to act like a couple, and even with your shyness, people are going to sense something is off if we aren't… affectionate."

"I know, I know," she said, "I'm just out of practice."

Logan's eye brows raised and Rory's hand flew to her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"No, no," she said, backtracking, "not like that."

"Not like that?" Logan smiled.

"I just don't do it very often," she explained and Logan could not stifle his laugh. She gasped, throwing her back on the headrest, her eyes closing and her hands covering her face. "Not that either…" she whined. "I give up trying to explain," she finally huffed, her arms crossing her chest in defeat.

"No worry Ace," Logan chuckled, "we'll figure it out."

……………………………………………………..

The pub was a hole-in-the-wall sort of place and Rory was sort of surprised that Logan would ever pick here for a hangout. It was a mixture of old-timey bar, complete with dark woods and high stools as well as comfy little enclaves for small groups of people. It was unusual, not the super high trendy, modern bar/club that Rory had been envisioning.

"What do you think?" Logan asked as they entered.

"It's different than I imagined," she admitted, "cozier somehow."

"You'll love it," Logan stated and Rory smiled, knowing that no matter what he'd learned so far, he still didn't know her well enough if he thought she enjoyed hanging out in bars.

"Skeptical, eh?" He asked, his smile widening. "That's okay. You'll just have to be amazed then," he said cryptically before heading off to one of the comfy little small group spaces, a mixture of small tables, couches and chairs.

She followed him, sitting next to him on the curved sofa and he handed her a small one paged menu. She skimmed it over, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open in shock. Her arm flew, playfully knocking Logan in the chest.

"Logan!" she exclaimed, suddenly giddy with excitement. "This is a bar,"

"Yes I know," he interrupted her, his smile even bigger, like the cat-who-ate-the-canary.

"But, it's a bar AND a coffee house!" she giggled, trying to decide what to try first.

"Told you you'd love it," he laughed, his arm sinking down onto her bare shoulders.

Now who was that for? Rory wondered to herself, thinking that what had happened in the restaurant was for show than this was… on purpose? Did he enjoy touching her? The way she was beginning to enjoy being touched by him?

"Hello Love!" she heard a very distinctive accent exclaim, then realizing that Logan must have spotted his friends and was trying to set a vibe.

"Finn," Logan laughed, standing and extending his hand.

"Not you mate," Finn looked directly at Rory, dropping to one knee to take her hand. "This exquisite creature who didn't realize she was sitting next to boring ole' you."

"Hello to you too," Rory smiled, slightly surprised by his intense hello.

"Easy there Finn," Logan laughed, "you'll scare her off and I'll be left dateless."

"Good God!" Finn cried out, "tell me it isn't so, darling?"

"Well," Rory grinned up at Logan, "he did drive me here."

Finn looked up, "Ahh, the chauffeur then," he frowned, shaking his head and moving to sit on the other side of Rory, "and you thought you had a chance, silly boy."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at the over-the-top comical banter of the two as Logan returned to his seat next to her.

"Now that that is out of the way," Finn looked to Rory, "I am Finn, exotic lover extraordinaire and you are…?"

"Rory," she smiled, "Rory Gilmore-Hayden," she extend her hand.

"Well, Rory Rory Gilmore-Hayden, what shall you be having to drink," he asked.

"I'm thinking of getting the biggest latte they have," she smiled, tossing her small menu on the small table.

"Coffee?" he asked curiously, "you do know they sell alcohol here, yes?" he questioned.

"But I like coffee," she chimed.

"You will never been intoxicated enough for me to convince to come home with me," Finn admitted, suddenly grasping her hand and holding it to his chest. "Rory, darling, it's been fantastic but I'm afraid our love affair is over, it's been grand."

"Be still my heart," Rory faked shocked, both hands flying to grasp at her heart.

"I know dear, but it's for the best," Finn stood, "I'm leaving you in semi capable hands," he pointed toward Logan.

"Well," Rory moved her hand and bravely rested it slightly high on Logan's thigh, finally becoming comfortable enough to play the game she was in.

Finn gasped, "so it IS the chauffeur!"

Rory winked and Logan shrugged, slipping his arm around her once more.

"And so it goes," Finn sighed before asking, "What can I get you brother?" clearly about to head to the bar.

"Scotch. Neat," Logan replied.

"Scotch and a Latte, coming right up," Finn blew Rory a kiss before walking away.

"You had your chance!" Rory called back as she and Logan were left alone again.

"He's a bit much," Logan explained, "but he's been one of my best friends since high school and he's had my back more than I care to admit."

"That's all one can ask for," Rory smiled, her mind wandering to thoughts of her mother, the only person who had had Rory's back through everything; God how she missed her.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked, catching her distress.

She forced a smile, nodding, attempting to hold back tears.

"Hey, hey," Logan pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back, "what's up?"

"My mom was my best friend," Rory whispered, knowing if she said the words too loud she'd risk losing it in public.

………………………………………………

She was going to cry, good God, their first date wasn't even over and Logan had managed to almost make her cry.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Logan asked, worry sinking in his stomach as he held this breaking girl in his arms.

It was then that it finally dawned on Logan, that despite all her talk, all their banter, even despite the face she showed the world: Rory was fragile, Rory was special, and most of all, and this was the part he hated to admit, she deserved to be faking dating someone way better than him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this chapter doesn't give you much Rory & Logan time, but it does give you a bit of background on Rory. It's basically mush, but good mush... I hope. **

**As always, "Read & Review" Please... Lots of comments mean you might get another chapter today... (oh yes, I'm attempting to bribe you!)**

* * *

Eight

Their first date had been both an achievement and a total disaster. The tabloids had plastered pictures of both Rory and Logan, though not together, with headlines reading 'Dating!', 'Society's Hottest Duo!' and 'Power Couple!', each story having an 'insider close to the couple' having confirmed the now swirling rumor. Mrs. Holden had been a busy bee.

Rory was almost used to the press. So much had happened the year her mother had died and so much of it had been under public scrutiny.

That year had begun with a cryptic e-mail from her estranged father requesting a visitation 'to discuss important matters'. She barely knew Christopher, who had been immediately banished to Europe on the news of her mother's pregnancy, and Rory had only brief moments of his company throughout the years. So when she was bombarded at a luncheon by not only her father, but also the grandparents she had never met, she didn't know what to think. Apparently her grandfather, Straub, was retiring and leaving the company in Christopher's hands and as Christopher's sole heir a large portion of stock was being transferred to her and eventually the company itself.

To say that Rory had been stunned would be an understatement. Here was a large part of her genetic makeup, one that had been absent for so long, eating lunch with her. Apologies were exchanged, plans were made. Though the Hayden's now primarily resided in London, they still had a residence in Hartford since they conduct business on both sides of the Atlantic and they had invited Rory for dinner each time they had been back in the states.

Her mother had told her sometimes people just realized the importance in things at the most inopportune times and that Rory should proceed how she felt comfortable. So Rory decided to explore and expand on this new found relationship with her father and her grandparents. It was awkward at first, though soon Rory could see glimpses of the boy her mother had fallen in love with and sooner than she expected she was calling Christopher 'Dad' and getting a call at least once a week from him checking in. She'd also had a few dinners with the Hayden's and though they were still getting accustomed to paying attention to their only granddaughter they were definitely warming up. With all these new developments, she had felt comfortable enough to stick Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden on her application to Yale, embracing who she was always meant to be.

Soon the papers were exploding with stories about her family, her mother, her father and her; some of it wasn't nice, some of it was totally untrue but mostly everyone just wanted something from her. She felt like she was under a microscope, she wanted to run away, escape back into the small life her mother had created for her in Stars Hallow, but her mother made it clear that the cat was out of the bag and that Gilmore Girls do not back down. She had been tapped as the society's golden girl, a mixture of beauty, brains and, most importantly, a sizable fortune and she had to make the best of it. Eventually Rory had learned to ignore the bulk of it and to conduct herself in public very, very carefully.

She had gotten through her first year at Yale unscathed, achieving all A's and heading toward her dream of writing before disaster stuck. Her mother was ill, gravely ill, and she had somehow managed to keep it a secret from Rory while she had been away at school, not wanting to ruin her first year of college or worry her daughter.

Rory spent the first month of summer vacation caring for her failing mother, refusing to have nurses in the house for what Rory was capable of doing herself. They spent most of the days in bed, watching TV, laughing and talking like they had done since before Rory could remember, her mother wasting away day-by-day. The treatments had failed. Rory tried to keep her spirits up, only truly breaking down when she was alone in the shower or the car. She made use of the little time they had left together, writing daily on what they did, what funny things were said and what little pieces of off-the-wall advice her mother was famous for giving her.

Lorelei Victoria Gilmore, Lorelei the Second, died on a Tuesday in July and was laid to rest on a beautiful, blue-skied Friday. Her memorial was attended by hundreds though Rory could not remember a single one of them. She had never felt so desperately alone even though she was surrounded by people.

She'd been hounded by the press the second her mother had passed away, everyone looking to get a look at society's crowned princess in her deepest despair and Rory had spent weeks locked up avoiding the public. Part of her world had just crumbled into oblivion and all anyone wanted was a photo opportunity. She hated them and the fact that Rory was now intentionally trying to get their attention made her a bit sick to her stomach, even though they had accomplished what they were after.

On the other hand, Logan had changed drastically after Rory's almost tears: one minute he'd been holding her and the next he was distant and obviously tense. Upset Rory freaked him out apparently and she really couldn't blame him. He'd signed up for a fun night, even taking great lengths to assure Rory's good time at the coffee bar-bar. Despite her distress she had toughed the night out with Logan and his friends, meeting his friend Colin shortly after her episode of hysterics and even a few other random girls, though Rory knew she would most likely not see them again. The night had ended and the car ride had been unusually quiet, Logan clearly not his usual clever, snarky self, before he had dropped her off at her dorm.

She'd texted him that morning about the tabloids, wondering if he'd seen it, and so far she hadn't heard back. It was odd, the feeling in her stomach that was making her worry about Logan, like she didn't have the insurance of legal agreements on her side. He'd call, she knew it, but she was finding herself hoping that he actually wanted to call rather than it being part of their arranged obligations.

She was knee deep in Logan thoughts when her blackberry rang out its familiar tune and she reach for it.

"Ace," Logan's voice flooded her ears, "get on your computer."

"Right now?" she asked, searching her bedroom for her laptop.

"Yes please," he laughed.

"What am I doing on here?" Rory asked, knowing full well that Logan was up to something.

"Logging into Facebook," he replied and Rory punched in the address, knowing immediately what was coming.

It wasn't hard to miss the 'relationship confirmation' request as she logged in and her mouse hovered over the 'Confirm Relationship with Logan Huntzberger' button.

"People are going to be all over this Logan," Rory reminded him.

"I know." He sounded so sure, so confident, and Rory was beginning to really like that about him. When she paused, he pushed forward and when she doubted, he did it anyway. She closed her eyes, clicking her mouse. They were officially official.

"Done?" he inquired of her silence.

"Done," she replied, "what's next?"

"Dinner and a movie tonight?" he asked.

"Better idea," Rory said, deciding to put a little more effort into her role in this, "take out and a movie in?"

"Sounds great. Your place?" he asked, knowing she'd be more comfortable in her own space.

"Seven o'clock," she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

She was being ridiculous, standing in front of her full length mirror, overly concerned with her casual outfit of jeans and a long-sleeved Yale shirt. Her weight shifted from one foot to the other. Why did she even care?

"It'll have to do," she muttered to herself, smoothing her hair one last time and grabbing a small selection of DVDs, heading out to the living room to wait for Logan to arrive. She glanced over the movies in her hand, she had mostly popular choices, movies most people love but she smiled as she clutched the last movie in the small pile.

"We have to talk," Paris's voice broke the silence, surprising Rory.

"Paris!" Rory practically shouted, "What are you doing scaring me and what on Earth are you doing home? You mentioned you had plans tonight."

"What's going on with you, Rory?" Paris crossed her arms against her chest and plastered her I-Totally-Mean-Business face on.

"Nothing, just going to eat some takeout and watch a movie," she answered defensively, bypassing the accusing tone in Paris's voice that had nothing to do with Rory's evening plans and everything to do with the gentleman in question she had planned on doing them with.

"With him!" Paris yelled.

"If by him, you mean Logan Huntzberger, then yes, with him." Rory smiled, turning to pile the DVDs on the coffee table and slumping down in the loveseat, closing her eyes in hoped the rest of the lecture Paris had planned would magically go away.

"Logan Huntzberger," Paris sat on the couch, sounding completely defeated, "your… boyfriend."

"Yes, my boyfriend," Rory sighed. "You know, I don't see what the big problem is."

"The problem?" Paris screeched out again, "The problem is I feel like I've been abducted into the Twilight Zone and I can't find the remote to turn it off!"

"Paris! You are overacting," Rory shook her head.

"I'm overacting? You do a completely 180 in your dating life and I'm overacting? I've known you since high school… I know you… and this doesn't seem like you." Her voice softened at the end, stressing true concern.

Rory smiled softly, "Paris, we met by chance and he's actually very nice once you get to know him. He makes me laugh. He makes me laugh like I haven't laughed since…" her voice trailed off and she bit her lip, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She filed it away for later, too much to think about right now.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," Paris frowned, snapping Rory out of her train of thought.

"I'll be fine…" she barely finished, the sudden knocking at the door startling them both.

"I should get that," Rory jumped up, butterflied immediately started flapping around in her stomach. Butterflies? She shook her head to herself. More like bats.

"I should go," Paris smiled, albeit fake. "Have fun. Be good."

Rory nodded right and opened the door, to see mischievous faced Huntzberger smiling back.

"Hello, Logan," Paris said dryly, pretending to make an effort of civility.

"Hello, Paris," Logan flashed a million dollar smile.

"Goodbye, Logan," Paris said even dryer, stepping out the door.

"Goodbye, Paris," Logan copied her tone as she walked down the hall, finishing with a wink in Rory's direction.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the friendliest roommate in the world?" Logan made his way over to the counter, depositing two grocery sized bags filled with what smelled like everything on the menu of her favorite Chinese restaurant near campus.

"Nope, never," she laughed.

"I can't see why not," he shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Okay, Ace. If it was on the menu, it's in the bag, so let's decipher what we have and dig in. Do you have plates?"

"Who eats Chinese food on actual plates?" Rory turned her nose up in disgust, grabbing one of the bags and heading toward the living room. "Find yourself a pair of chopsticks, Huntzberger and man up. To the couch we go!"

"You rebel you," Logan laughed, taking the second bag, following her plopping down on the couch and rifling through the bag.

"I grabbed some movies and since I'm playing hostess, you get to pick," she motioned to what was laid out, suddenly rethinking her choices and moving to put her favorite black and white film out of the running.

"What's that?" Logan noticed immediately, pointing the film in her hand.

"Um, it's black and white and one of my favorites and you probably won't like it and I have no idea why I even brought it out here," she rambled continuously until she was almost out of breath.

"Let's see it," he held out his hand.

She frowned, "It's _Arsenic and Old Lace_ with…"

"Cary Grant!" Logan's eyes lit up, "I love this movie."

"Really?" Rory smiled, completely shocked.

"Any movie with a guy who thinks he's Teddy Roosevelt and buries bodies in the basement is totally up my alley." He smiled, "Good choice, Ace."

They spent the next 3 hours watching the movie; pausing it occasionally to laugh about things and tell stories about their lives. It was low key and comfortable, and Rory's stomach hurt from too much Chinese food and way too much giggling.

Over the course of the evening neither of them had noticed that they went from sitting on two different couches, to be comfortably shoved into opposite corners of the loveseat.

"That was great," Logan beamed, sitting up, genuinely happy.

"Totally," Rory smiled, pushing the blanket off her legs and grabbing the remote.

"I think we learned some things about each other tonight, Ace. If anything, we're definitely getting more comfortable," he smiled.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, her lips forcing themselves into an uncomfortable smile.

"What is it," Logan noticed, calling her out on it and sending a little wave of panic through her.

"Why do you do that?" Rory scolded him, embarrassed.

"Do what?" he questioned, not having any idea of what she was talking about.

"You have this thing; you call me out on my awkwardness. It's a bit unnerving," she answered, half frustrated.

"I just call it how I see it, and I want you to be comfortable, that's one thing we both have to learn how to be with one another," he shrugged.

"I know…" she trailed off, thoughts taking her to how he turned her on her end.

"Like at dinner," he reminded her.

"When you touched me," she admitted, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He nodded, "Girlfriends don't do that. Shy away."

"I know, but, I am new at this," her eyes lowered, spinning her ring around her finger, giving herself something focus on other than the tightness in her belly.

"Well, you should do what I'm sure you do best," Logan offered, an idea bubbling to the surface, "we should study."

"Study?" Rory's eyebrows furrowed together, confused.

"Yeah, you study everything else, why not this. Why not practice?" he patted the cushion next to him.

Without saying a word, Rory moved to sit right next to him.

"I'll do that cheesy thing teenagers do," Logan whispered, faking a yawn and a stretch and putting his arm around her.

Rory laughed, though she stiffened a bit at the contact.

"Relax, Ace," he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She turned to him, inches from his face and smiled. She believed him. God help her, but she believed him.

She pulled every bit of nerve she had and lifted her hand to touch his face. He smiled softly and his eyes grew deeper. He wasn't the rich playboy right now; in fact, Rory would swear that _that_ Logan Huntzberger hadn't made an appearance all night. Right now he was something else, someone else; funny, gentle, kind. Maybe it was just for her, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she had really enjoyed his company. Way more than she ever thought she would. So she ignored the voice in her head and followed every instinct inside herself…

She kissed him.


End file.
